Boys R Us
by gossipchic
Summary: Read intro Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Clique but, I don't except for Brooke, Tiffany, Max, Jake , and Zac.
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block: New week new start. Now that she's creating a new group does that mean new promises? She's totally over Derrick and Dempsey. But when new guys come can you say replacement? Looks like Simply Us will be well… HAWT! Her life is perfect but when trouble gets to her ex- BFF's will she help or let them get what they deserve?

Claire Lyons: She thinks everything is perfect. Massie's much nicer now. Massie also allows Cam into Simply Us because; she wants this group to be co-ed. Claire doesn't really like Layne anymore. Simply Us has no alpha or beta so, it awesome!

Cam Fisher: First guy to be in Simply Us. But he has the opportunity to be captain of soccer will he? Besides the other guys kicked him out.

Alicia Rivera: She thinks she's the new alpha? Ummmmm NO! What she doesn't know is that Massie has a fan who is willing to destroy her life. ADM! What will she do?

Dylan Marvil: She thinks Derrick is the perfect bf ever. That is until he starts becoming distant. She has NO friends and will do anything to become friends with Massie again.

Kristen Gregory: Well, the Witty Committee is starting to become really annoying. She doesn't feel right. Also will she pick Dempsey or Dune? Help! SHS (save her soul)

Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert: Kicked Cam out now realized their mistakes. Oh ell! Let's just say they'll have trouble. His cousin Max and his friends are coming as well.

~Enter~

Brooke Manning: Massie's cousin who just moved to Westchester. She's drop dead gorgeous. She's gonna make Massie and Simply Us the best group made. Hey, she looks like and angel but she can be a bitch. Heh with a little black mail she can kill. Her bf Max is in love… with her!

Max Harrington: He hasn't seen Derrick in years? Once Brooke becomes friends with Massie will he learn secrets about D that he doesn't want to know?

Tiffany Snow: Westchester is so different. Does she have a fling with a certain some one? Umm idk you'll find out more.

Jake Tripp: Hawtie with a body. He like Mass. Seems like she likes him back? Hmm or nawt.

Zac Dylan: Pretty cool umm dating Tiff? Yeah you'll find out.

_**The Clique The Only Thing Harder Than Getting In Is Staying In.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Harrington Estate**

"DERRICK!" Mrs. Harrington yelled."Yeah mom?" Derrick was racing down the stairs only to find his mother sitting in the kitchen." Sweetie, I have to tell you something." Oh god she sounded really scary Derrick thought. Hmmm maybe she knows headed wait no she couldn't have found out already. "Y-y-y-yes?" "Oh Derrick don't be afraid it's good news. Your cousin Max and his friends are coming to visit. Or actually live." "Mom who's Max?" "Your cousin., oh my look at the time we have to go to the airport now!" "Uhm…ok." To tell the truth Derrick was kind of nervous. Sure it seemed like people should be nervous to meet him but, they don't know the real him. Before Derrick knew it he and his mom were at the beautiful Westchester Airport. It had a waterfalls and everything you could dream of. Except the smell wasn't that good.

**Westchester Airport ~Gate A~**

"Ugh! What's that smell?" Brooke asked. "Ehh who knows." Replied he BFFL. But the Max blurted, "Hey look there's my cousin Derrick." Brooke gave Derrick a quick glance and said, "Hmmm he's ok." Max realized that his cousin didn't recognize him so he and his friends walked over to Derrick. " Hi! I'm Brooke I'm Max's girlfriend." "oh hi I'm Derrick." "Yo D meet my friends Jake, and Zac." Max said and then continued, "and here's Tiffany." With all the intros done Derrick said, "let's go to 's all my friends are there.

_**Ok so I know this is really short but I promise I will get a longer chapter up tmrw. **_

_**Xoxobecca **_


	3. AN

I ABSOLUTLEY APOLIGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING FROM THIS DAY ON I PROMISE I WILL! NEW ONE UP TONIGHT RIGHT AFTER PRACTICE! Much Love!


	4. Chapter 3

_RECAP: Derrick suggested to everyone that they go to Mr. Chow's _

Meanwhile, everyone was talking except for two people, Derrick and Brooke. Brooke had that same pouty look on that Derrick vaguely remembered. Derrick took Brooke into the other corner and started talking to her.

"Umm Brooke, why are you pouting at me?"

"Well, it's kind of- actually it's about Max."

"Oh well, what's up with Max that's bothering you so much that it's making you pout?"

"Honestly, I don't know he's been acting really distant lately." Derrick saw that hurtful look on Brooke's face that made him feel like it was his destiny to give her the best advice ever.

"Well, what I say is confront him later because; it will save a lot of trouble." Derrick thought back to him and Massie. Gosh they seemed like the perfect couple but the he had to ruin it because, he was just afraid of telling her how he thought she was immature.

"HEY! I should do that, but, I think I'll do it later. For now let's get back."

Once Brooke and Derrick got back everyone just stopped and stared at them. "What?" Brooke asked. "Oh never mind can we just go now?" Jake asked. "Yes let's just go." Derrick said.

_**~Max's Mind~**_

_**I wonder what Massie was doing with Derrick. Hmm I saw them in the corner but what could they have been talking about. Maybe Derrick likes Brooke? –Dude what are you thinking about? - AHHH Jake what are you doing in my thoughts? –I don't know you're the one ho invited me into your thoughts- What? No I didn't. –Yeah sure. You invited me telepathically. - Whatever. –So dude, why did you think Derrick liked Brooke? – Because, they were in the corner talking. – Yeah and? So what just talk to her about dude. – Hey you know what your right I'll talk to her later though. – Alright peace out dude. – **_

NORMAL POV

TABLE 18

Claire and Massie were sitting at table eighteen talking about the latest trends in Seventeen Magazine. "Claire what do you- Ehmygawd!" "What?" Claire started to look around. "Derrick and people?" 'Oh well looks like there's no Dylan ha did she got to fat camp, even though there would be no point she's skinny enough." A/N- did I mention Claire got a whole lot bitchier?-

TABLE 1

Derrick, Josh, Brooke, Max, Tiffany, Jake, Zac, Kemp, and Plovert were all at table one. They were all starting to get to know each other but little did they know there were fiction people in the restaurant watching their every move. Brooke felt her gut instincts tell her that there was going to be a major predicament coming up. She also felt like she was being watched.

"Hey, guys do you feel like we're being watched?" Brooke asked. Josh then responded, "Yeah I feel it too. It's like these people are out to get us." "Whatever, Josh we're just probably being paranoid." "Yeah Brooke, let's just eat."

_Okay… this may be short but I have a placement test tmrw. ____ Wish me luck! I promise I'll update tmrw. xoxo_


	5. Chapter 4

_RECAP: Last time before we left this little scene Brooke and Josh BOTH felt like they were being watched. However they the decided that they were just being paranoid. _

_A/N- Uh oh looks like there's some trouble brewing._

HARRINGTON ESTATE

~BASEMENT~

Alicia was looking around the room carefully looking each 'friend' over and over constantly. She wanted to see if they thought she was suspicious so she started looking around the room again except this time she made to look each person straight in the eye.

"Leesh? What's up with you?" Dylan asked her in the most high pitched annoying voice ever.

_**Alicia's Mind**_

_**Oh no did they find out? I mean if they didn't know why would Dylan ask me? No no no they can not find out. If they find out my rep is ruined. Maybe I should stop this whole thing before it gets too out of hand. But wait no dad needs this money to survive. May-**_

She was about to finish her sentence when, she got interrupted by Dylan shaking her back and forth. "LEESH! ARE YOU THERE?" Dylan asked screaming on the top of her lungs.

"What?"

"Oh nothing you just seemed to blank out."

"Okay. Ummm how about we play a game of truth or dare?" asked Brooke.

"Ok!" Everyone graciously agreed.

"I wanna go first so umm Dylan, truth or dare?" Brooke said. "DARE!" "Ok I dare you to go flash the neighbors." "What bu-but they're like eighty years old." "Sorry babe but you picked it." "Fine"

Everyone watched the window as Dylan walked to the neighbors house and rang the doorbell. Dylan was waiting a couple of seconds because, it seemed like no one was going to answer. She was about to leave when she heard ruffling noises behind her. "Who's there?" She waited a couple of seconds and got no answers. Just when she thought it was just her imagination she heard more ruffling.

"I swear my mom is Merri-Lee-Marvil I can get you arrested." No answers but more noises this time it felt like whispers. It was like the whispers were saying, _"Get off my land noooowwwww." _ "Wh-what who's there?"

"I mean it show yourself now!"

Right after Dylan said that everything became silent. And I mean it was dead silent. It was so silent that Dylan could hear her heart beating. Dylan was starting to get freaked out she decided she would run back to Derrick's house. So, she ran back to Derrick's house only to find it empty.

She also found the front door opened. When she went our last time she could have sworn that she closed the door.

"HELLO?" "Is anybody in the house?"

No answer. She was getting really scared now. She decided that she would be brave and walk to the basement. When she got there she couldn't believe her eyes.

The lights were on and everyone was talking away.

"Gosh Dyl, what took you so long?" Tiffany asked.

"I heard some noises outside and I thought they were you guys."

"No we were all in here the whole time waiting for you." Plovert said.

"But the front door was open and everything was dark and no one was there."

"That's impossible Mimi is on duty tonight right D?" Kemp asked

"Yeah she's up there."

"No there's nothing up there."

"So if I go upstairs I'll find the front door open and I'll find upstairs to be completely dark?" asked Brooke.

"Yes, but don't go up."

"Oh whatever."

Once Brooke finished her sentence she went up the stairs. Once she got up there she found everything completely normal. Then, she walked back down.

"Dylan there's nothing there. It's absolutely normal."

"See? You're just imagining." Josh said

"Ok." Dylan smiled.

But, deep down Dylan knew what she saw and she was damn sure of it as well,

BLOCK ESTATE

~MASSIE'S ROOM~

"Hmm, Claire, Cam?"

"Yeah Mass?" Claire asked

"Maybe we should change our lingo to normal lingo like, instead of nawt we say not."

"That's awesome." Cam said.

"Yay! Now I was thinking I should text Brooke and tell her to meet us somewhere tomorrow morning."

"YES!" Claire responded.

"Hey, girls I'll be back later. Harris and Todd are watching the big soccer game in the basement and I want to go."

"Sure!" Claire and Massie replied at the same time.

"So when should I text her and tell her the secret Claire?"

"Umm text her now."

"Kay."

Massie stood up and got her personalized purple and gold I-Phone.

**TO: BROOKE MANNING.**

**UNKNOWN: Hey**

**BROOKE: Who are you?**

**UNKOWN: Massie Block.**

**BROOKE: Oh umm my friends told me to stay away frm u?**

**MASSIE: watevs just meet me the park tmrw 10**

**BROOKE: Alright. Dnt tell anyone?**

**MASSIE: you got it. Gtg ciao**

**BROOKE: bye**

_Uh-Oh what's the BIG secret? Why does Dylan suddenly feel like an outcast? And what's going on with Alicia? _

_Next Chap: We finally get secrets revealed. Choices have to be made and all hell is loose. DRAMA! But what's going to happen with Brooke and Max? Lot's of relationship issues next time._


	6. Chapter 5

_RECAP: Last time Dylan saw some weird things and umm heard weird things as well. And Max and Brooke still have to resolve their issues but, looks like Brooke has a meeting with Massie._

WESTCHESTER PARK

"Where is she? Do you think she ditched us?" Claire asked.

"No I doubt she would ditch us." Massie responded coolly.

"Ha yeah she should know better then to mess with Massie." Cam said.

"Hello there Massie, Cam, Claire." Brooke said running towards them.

"Hey, you know what let's walk to the mall I can get whatever you want and we'll talk on the way kay?" Massie ask- er commanded.

"Umm if you say so. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh nothing more like show you. Cam can I have the picture please?"

"Here."

Massie handed the picture to Brooke and at first Brooke thought it was just funny but the she realized that in the picture was her and… MASSIE?

"OMG! You you I new you looked familiar."

"Yes, dear cousin." Massie said.

So Massie, Brooke, Cam and Claire walked in silence for a while, or at lest until they got to the mall.

"So Brooke what are you going to do about Derrick?" Cam said

"Honestly I don't maybe I could be friends with both. Or I could be a spy for you."

"Sure!" Massie said

"What about your friends?" Claire asked.

"Oh I'll tell them later. Oh hey it's Leesh."

"Hola Mass, Claire, Cam and Brooke".

"Leesh you're working with Mass?" Brooke was shocked.

"Yeah the money's for my familia."

"Ok. Well lets go shopping!' Brooke declared.

Two hours and 20 shopping bags later for each person including Cam, everyone was tired.

"So is everyone here going to the Westchester Country Club's Summer Kick Off Party?" Massie asked.

"Yeah" everyone else said.

"What are you going to wear Mass?" Leesh asked

"I don't know my style is changing you know? I don't want to do all designer anymore I want to donate some money to charity so I think I'm going to mix my style up. In fact we should all do that."

"Yeah! By the way I love your outfit Mass." A/N-On my profile

"Thanks Brooke."

"Well, Brooke and I probably should get back now." Alicia said.

"BYE!"

HARRINGTON ESTATE

BASEMENT

1:00 P.M

"Gosh it's been like three hours and no ones awake." Brooke said

"Hey Brooke can we talk?"

"Umm sure Max we can talk I guess."

Max and Brooke went upstairs into one of the guest houses. A/N-don't be negative.

At first the two had a really awkward but then Brooke broke it.

"So what's up...with us?"

'I-I don't know do you think we're drifting apart?"

"Do you have a crush on another person?"

"No why do you?"

"Nope."

"Ok. Well, I guess this 'move' just has been hectic."

"Yeah so are we cool?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go to the country club party with me?"

"I'm already planning my outfit!"

_A/N this is basically like a filler next time we find a secret about Derrick and we get to see what he's thinking. So next time it's basically all about Derrick haha. Take my poll on my profile and I'll post Massie's outfit soon so check it!_


End file.
